Talk:Ki
Ki pronunciation how is ki pronounced is it ki as in key or is it ki as in kai (~Espdude~) It's pronounced as Key. Force9 05:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Force9 Some people ask if Kamehameha and other cantations have to be spoken and or thougth, for techniques to be performed. I dont think so since goten was able to perform (more or less) a kamehameha with the pronouncication as kamekameha. Shouting the techniques name might be only battle-cries or are a kind of breathing-technique--SG-27 22:19, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Android Ki Where does it say androids use ki, again? It's probably just their unlimited energy that somehow manages to act like ki because DB can be so full of it. A (t • ) How does Ki work exactly? I mean how powerful can it be, isi t like they're concentrating there energy into an attack, equal to part of there power level or something? It seems very incosisten to me. Respond maybe? XD Don't think anyone actually does on talk pages =p K, bye! =) WaffleGuy26 (talk) 06:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ki is life energy. Depending on the User, it can become omnipotent. How it actually functions varies from the state the being is at for example living or dead. I am on a process of perfecting a blog in explaining Ki but I can't seem to get what I want to say right yet because there seem to be some misconception about Ki in the general Dragon Ball community. This is really not their fault but rather because the folks making DB are just throwing whatever they think of something without giving too much concern and expect you guys in the west to understand it as much as a core group of Asians who are very familiar with the topic Walebras (talk) 08:01, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Power level There has to be a link to power level on here. I don't want to make it sound like speculation, but there's an obvious correlation that has to be added. — A (t • ) 01:21, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Omg at the amount of common misconceptions to Ki, no wonder those DBGT fanboys have such a twisted and wrong understanding of Ki.Walebras (talk) 08:38, May 1, 2017 (UTC)s I should make a blog about how Ki works. Walebras (talk) 08:40, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I can just agree. There are a lot of misconceptions and also unproved assumptions to justify "God Ki" to be a different form of Ki. One example: There is NOWHERE stated in the anime that the room that Whis' staff has access to is indeed filled with a field of "God Ki". The room just makes it unable to move until you both raise your own Ki and control it. Remember, Vegeta stated "So, this is a god's energy? What incredible pressure!" AFTER both raising and controlling his own Ki. He was referencing there to what he just did by himself. Raising the own Ki and controlling it at this high level causes the pressure, not a imaginary field. And this pressure can also be felt by normal beings like Future-Trunks and Krillin. Whis trained Goku and Vegeta both to raise their own Ki and to control it at this high level and not to transform their own normal Ki into a different kind of Ki. See DBS episodes 18 up to 24 for that. And Goku absorbed the POWERS and NOT the ENERGY (KI) of his former true SSG being. That also got messed up there. Also Goku was in his SSJ transformation when Beerus confirmed that. Therefore Goku in his classic SSJ transformation has now the power level he had as true SSG before. This also makes it clear that Gokus normal base form strength is at about 2% of his SSG power level state now. Walkerjonny (talk) 20:38, August 5, 2017 (UTC)